The Interview
by nabiqi
Summary: Let’s talk about Team Kakashi with Haruno Sakura. What did she think about them?


Bold

**Bold** : reporter

Normal: Sakura

_Italic_ : Inner Sakura

**THE INTERVIEW**

Let's talk about Team Kakashi with Haruno Sakura. What did she think about them?

**Hi Sakura, nice to meet you**

Hi, nice to meet you too - smile -

**I want to talk ask you something about Team Kakashi**

Sure, you can ask me anything you want to know - smile -

**What are your opinions about your sensei, Hatake Kakashi?**

Kakashi sensei? Well, heis a great shinobi. He was called Copy Nin not for nothing. He is always nice to us, he like a father in our team. I was glad that he was my teacher. Come on, look at Team Gai - shudderSakurashudder- they had a weirdo as their teacher. Poor Neji and Tenten. Asuma sensei and Kurenai sensei was not bad, but Asuma sensei was a bad smoker. I will have heart attack if I was in his team. I didn't know how Ino-pig, Shikamaru and Chouji survived with him. If he had not been killed by enemy, I am certainly sure he will be die by his cigarette. Poor Kurenai Sensei and their child.

_Hey, do you forget something?_

What?

_Kakashi sensei is a pervert._

Oh yeah, I was forget about that.

_And he always late! He made us wait for him for three hours every time we had meeting!_

Shannaro!! I was completely forgotten! Damn he and his perverted book!! Did he not know I have other important things to do besides waiting for him? I can train!! I can spend more time in hospital! I can get stronger! I can save more people! Damn he and his bad habits!! I swear, if I see him again, I'll make sure he couldn't wear his stupid mask again!

**- coughcough - so, do you not know his real face yet?**

- Blush - no, we were not been able to open his mask yet. But don't worry, we will open his mask and reveal his private face to the world - mischievous glint and evil laughter -

**Now, what do you think about Uzumaki Naruto?**

Naruto? Well, he is my best friend. He had become stronger after his training with Jiraiya sama. Ha always protects me, always acts nice to me and always care for me. Hinata is a lucky girl for become his girlfriend. I am glad he found his happiness. I mean, he was always lonely as a child and I hope he can achieve his dream to be a hokage, he deserve it.

_Tsk tsk_

What again?

_He is a loud mouth and the most hyperactive ninja in Konoha! And maybe in the world too!!_

Well yeah it's true. But we talk about Naruto! If he quiet, then he is not Naruto! But he was more mature now, you must admit it.

_Yeah,yeah, I know that. But he is a pervert too. Just like Kakashi sensei and Jiraiya sama. Oiroke no jutsu is enough to prove it!_

Yeah, you were right. Konohamaru was influenced by him! Poor The Third, Naruto is a bad thing for his grandson. That baka! If he do something stupid and pervert again, I swear he will not eat ramen for the rest of his life! - fury in the eyes -

**Okay, thew next person. We all know that you have a crush on Uchiha Sasuke. So, what is your opinion about him?**

- blushSakurablush - ehm, well, he is a great shinobi. The greatest shinobi in Konoha I think. Not to mention that he is the most handsome man in Konoha. Hehe. I'm glad he was back from his lifetime mission. You know how much I miss him. Now, that I have to do is make him feel better and not thinking about power and revenge anymore. I cherished him and will make him fall in love with me. Hehe - blush -

_Now, now. You forget something important again._

Really? What is it?

_When he left, he put us in that freaking bench in the middle of the night! That after he said thank you and knocked us out! What would happened if a rapist found us?_

Well yeah, but he said sorry to us when he was back.

_He called us annoying_

ehm, that's true…

_He never said anything to us more than hn, no, what and you're annoying! It is_ rare for him to said something as a complete sentence to us!

But we love him!

_He never love us back!!_

……

_Well?_

Let's just say that if he not change his attitude to us, hew won't be able to revive his clan anymore. - evil smirk and fury in the eyes -

_Go girl!! You know you can do that easily! He better love us than his fan girls if he were so smart._

Yeah, yeah. We will prove it to him that we are better than his stupid fan girls!

_- Smirk - I'm so evil.._

**So, the last person. What is your comments about Sai, your team's newest member**

Ehm, actually he is a nice person. I felt pity for him. I mean, what will you do if you lost your emotion since you were kid? He had no relation, so we are his family for him. He try to do something normal like any other people. He always bring his book with him. He said it help him understand more about people and their relationship. It's funny sometimes when he made a wrong conclusion with his book.

**So, you don't mind hew joined your team?**

Of course not! He is a great shinobi, he helped us a lot in our missions. I think we will be best friend

_- coughInnerSakuracough -_

What?!

_He called us ugly_

…. - vein popped -

_He called Ino-pig gorgeous !_

….. - more vein popped -

_So?..._

SAIIII!! I'LL KILL YOU!! I WILL BEAT YOU INTO A BLOODY PULP!! ERASE YOUR STUPID SMILEY FACES AND BURY YOU IN THE MIDDLE DEATH FOREST!!

_Yeah!! You were right!! Shannaro!!_

**- gulp - -coughcough -**

What!!

**Ehm, so the final question. Your final comment for them?**

FINAL COMMENT? FOR THEM? THEY WERE IMPOSSIBLE!! DID THEY NOT KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO BE THE ONLY FEMALE IN TEAM? NO, THEY DON'T! DID THEY EVER THANK ME WHEN I HEALED THWEM? HELL NO!! DID THEY REMEMBER MY LAST BIRTHDAY? NO!! THEY FORGET IT UNTIL THE NEXT DAY! NOW THAT I REMEMBER IT, IT WAS A LOT OF THINGS THEY MUST PAY FOR ME!! - murderous aura, evil smirk, evil glint -

_Let's go! Shannaro!! We will make them pay!! Go girl!!_

Bye bye! I have an important mission to accomplish. - innocent smile - see you later!

**- Sweat dropped - Okay, that's our interview with Haruno Sakura about Team Kakashi. I hope you enjoy our moment with her.**

In the distance…

Sakura chan!! What did I do wrong? Ouw!! Ough!! Sakura chan, that's hurt!! Ough!NOOOO!! MY RAMEN!! HELP!! HELP!! KAKASHI SENSEI!! TEME!! SAI!! HINATA CHAN!! HELP ME!! SAKURA CHAN IS GOING CRAZY!!OUGH!!

**- gulp, sweat dropped - Oh no!! Kakashi!! Sasuke!! Sai!! Run for your life!! Sakura will kill you!! - run for life -**

The end

Yay!! That's my first Naruto fanfic. I hope you like it. I work extra hard because my keyboard didn't want to cooperate with me. everytime I type E, letter W always come along. Hiks hiks. So please be nice to me okay?sorry for error in grammar. English is not my language, so please forgive and give me your comment,okay?


End file.
